


ART - Time Lord

by Tarlan



Category: Doctor Who, Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Painting, Gen, Line Art, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created to meet the trope_bingo prompt: Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Time Lord

I was in a creative mood and when I saw the prompt, I consider a number of options but loved the idea of Nathan Stark - already lost in time - becoming a Time Lord :D

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/381016/381016_original.png)


End file.
